Rain wash away the pain
by Moonriver-Shining
Summary: Trouble starts as a rain falls and does not stop.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Rain

* * *

We all know I own no one except the ocs.

* * *

Yay! The sequel to Lost love. I'm actually finished with this story already, I just have to get it all up.

* * *

Rain had been falling down for almost a week now. River and Moonriver hadn't left their rooms that much since they got back from Dark Moon's castle. Ed had been by and asked what happened, but neither of them told him the truth. Moonriver seemed even more worried to River. Perhaps it was because Keket was still missing. River felt that Moonriver knew something that she didn't though.

River sighed as she looked through the skylight. All she saw was the rain pouring down hard. "Is this rain ever going to stop?" she wondered aloud. _No. _River sat straight up. She still wasn't used to hearing Darks talking as if she were sitting next to her. "Damn it's not fair." She whispered. _You should sleep. _'And do what you want, I think not.' _I said go to sleep, and you will! _It was a sharp scream in her head. River fell back on the bed feeling dizzy from Darks scream. She groaned and closed her eyes, too tired to fight. _That's right, be good and obey me. _'Why should I?' She tried to moved, but her wounds still hurt a lot. 'Damn you for these wounds.' _They're just little cuts. _"Easy for you to say! You aren't the one who has to suffer because of them!" _Go to sleep, it'll sooth the pain. _River gave up, she was tired, and the rains constant drone wasn't helping. Darks smiled and took over River's body.

Moonriver sat in the middle of a mess of papers again. She was taking writing the same thing over and over again. Failed. She knew how weird this would seem to someone, but it was her way of relieving the stress she seemed to gain so quickly. Failed, failed failed, captured. The word captured wasn't something she intended to write. She shrugged, but knew what the word really meant. She was nothing more than property to a bunch of pigs calling themselves living beings. She sighed and looked outside. Hakujou. She couldn't get him out of her mind. "You win." She said to the darkness. "I know I do." Came the voice of Darks. Moonriver looked up to see her standing in the door way.

"What are you doing out?" Moonriver snarled. "Well River was tired, so I thought I'd give her a place to hide and sleep. She just had to let me out." Darks said walking closer to Moonriver. Moonriver stood up. "Get out." She said. "Hm… I think it is you who should get out." Darks said. Moonriver didn't know what to do. She couldn't fight her. She opened the window and slipped out into the rain.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Heaven is crying

* * *

I already did the disclaimer first chapter, so just to let you know I'm not doing it again

* * *

I warn you all, from here on out it gets pretty violent, and some parts are boring.

* * *

Rain soaked every part of Moonriver. She didn't shiver in the cold or look like she even knew where she was. She just wanted to be away from Darks. She just wanted to be in the rain that could wash this pain away. No, just numb it. Moonriver sat on a bench, hoping that she got sick, maybe then she'd have to excuse. "Is anyone missing me?" she whispered. _Yes, I am. _She looked up to see where the voice had come from. "Amazon?" 

Darks sat boredly on the couch. "River your life is a drag." She said. She listened to the steady beat of Rain. "Hear that River? It's the heavens seeking revenge on Moonriver. I don't buy into that heaven crying for her crap."

_Yes my love. _Though you couldn't tell, Moonriver started crying. "Please, please forgive me." She said. _What for my love? _"I tried to bring you back and created those things." _A mistake made by a worn heart. My love I could never be angry with you. Something is missing in your heart. What is it? _"Oh my beloved. Oh if only I knew… Then maybe I could fix it." _Go inside, you'll get sick. _"But if I do I" _Shh. You need to sleep, to rest your worn heart for a day then help another worn heart. _"River." _As I'm sure you know she cares about you very much. You owe her you're attention and care. _Moonriver smiled softly. _Heaven is crying for you. _"No, it's crying for us."

Darks was River in almost every way. She looked the same, sounded the same, hell she could even act the same if she tried. But somehow Moonriver was repelled from her the second she came clawing out. "Curse you Moonriver." She said softly. There was a sharp edge to her voice. She closed her eyes. She saw River standing in the middle of the unconsciousness that was them represented by a lake. Darks stepped onto the water. They could never fall under the water, only stand upon it, feeling the cool damp feel of the water.

Moonriver walked towards the dorms, but it was obvious she was reluctant to do so. She wanted to stay in the rain and never come out, but she knew she had to face Darks and help River.


End file.
